


Prince of [N]othing

by BARALAIKA



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Horror, Breeding, Cock Removal, Dehumanization, Diapers, Dry Orgasm, Emasculation, Extreme Humiliation, F/F, F/M, Guro, Humiliation, M/M, Mind Rape, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Public Humiliation, Scat, Sibling Incest, nullification
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: Cent doesn't deserve that pretty cock of his any more. Zero decides to have it off of him and recondition her new toy... for better or worse.





	1. In Which Cent Doesn't Deserve His Cock

**Author's Note:**

> I spoke with Lacie (daijoboobies.tumblr.com) and Kuma (mahoukumas.tumblr.com) the other night about nullification/decocking and we got musing. Here are our notes, compiled into something readable!

Cent is a good candidate for this reconstruction. He doesn’t even deserve for it to be made into a pseudo-pussy or a beautiful, functioning neo-vagina, just a little hole to piss through and leave it at that.

The question Zero has on her mind is… balls left or not? Prostate crushed, of course— he doesn’t need that any more. She ponders the options, weighs them up.

_Balls left:_

  * Looks fittingly ridiculous having a sac flopping around underneath nothing
  * Sperm production will probably not stop, resulting in blue balls and then swelling, etc
  * Crushed/removed prostate means no hard-wired, surefire way to cum. Endless frustration.



_Balls Removed:_

  * Complete nullification and emasculation. No longer a functioning man.
  * Perfectly smooth, doll-like groin.



Which does he deserve…? She spends a good while considering, but ends up with keeping his balls. She’s feeling cruel.

The more that Zero thinks about it, the more she likes it; a harsh reminder of what he used to be. Forcing him to feel his growing balls slap against his thigh with no way of being able to empty them would be agony. He deserves it. He can’t even get off from bending over like a good bitch-boy any more— the only relief will be to remove them.

He still has to service whatever cocks are pressed his way. He simply gets no true pleasure from it, any orgasm he miraculously manages to have now will be completely dry. Maybe it gives him a new appreciation for cock? He starts to crave it more than anything, can’t be without it.

Cent has to be stopped from fingering his piss hole. Or should he? If he wants to try and stretch the tiny opening into a cunt, he’ll be horribly disappointed… and completely urinary incontinent. So maybe he should be left to his own bad decisions. ️

Was it worth it, Cent? You can finger-fuck your leaky bladder now, well done. Such sound reasoning.

See? He never deserved his cock. Far too stupid. Cent doesn’t deserve a nice dick. At all. Someone else could have made such better use of it.  
  
  


This kind of shame, especially with the death of Lady Two, would crush him completely. His new commodification and degradation of his memory and intellect while away from her turns a dashing young man into a worthless set of holes.

Zero’s the one to break in Cent’s useless new urethra-pussy and seed his bladder-womb for the first time! The flower gifted her with a bloated, far-too-big cock that sits on her slim frame like an intrusion and now, it’s a tool of domination and punishment. Nobody else has the right to except her—he deserves to suffer. Decadus is ever so jealous, but it wouldn’t be a true punishment if someone else subjected themselves to it willingly… so instead, he must aid her however she wishes in Cent’s torment.

Her cock is so big and Cent’s sad little piss-cunt is so tiny that it takes holding him down to try and pierce his body. As Zero is so diminutive and Cent is so tall, it takes Decadus as well to brace him to the floor while Cent is robbed of the remains of his dignity by Zero. She shunts her way in and rips him as she goes, shredding him to pieces… and Cent feels nothing but pain. There’s no pleasure, just burning and tearing and  _screaming_ — no tissue left to feel good. He thrashes hopelessly against Decadus’ huge arms and weeps as he feels every single part of her cock, every vein and ridge and stray hair… and by his face, Decadus’ stinking semi hangs next to his nose in his loose trousers. He tries to look away from it, but he can still smell it… and it makes him sick to his stomach.

He hates cock. He  _hates_  it. It makes him want to throw up and it makes him want to die. When Zero pulls out of his pseudo-pussy, half of the little tunnel goes with it in its gape, dribbling the spunk that Zero dumped in his stinging, burning bladder, all mingled with blood… and all he can do is get on his hands and knees and try to piss it all out from a hole slightly too high on his body, muscles pushing at his savaged urinary tract until he’s sobbing more hopelessly than before.

Zero is the type to just walk away once she’s finished with you. She leaves Cent writhing on the ground, insides rearranged and savaged pisshole left to bleed and ooze. But it’s not her problem.

Weapons don’t need to feel good. Weapons just need to kill.

Fleshlights don’t get an opinion. They just have to be tight.

Finally, Cent understands what he is.   
  
  


Cent made a mistake trying to build actual relationships when he should have learned his place and realized he’s just a tool for an intoner. He thought far, far too much of himself… but maybe he’ll stop getting in trouble now that he knows his place.

You’d hope so. Now he knows what’s expected of him, he follows Zero meekly, like a good boy, with a big pad of cloth wadded up in his underwear to catch any remnants of her cum and his piss that’s going to just ooze out. Because if he can’t keep himself clean and shows Zero up by pissng himself, he’s going to be swaddled and diapered like a damn kid. Nobody wants that. That’s just pathetic. Like, a new level of pathetic.

Disgusting boy, disgusting body. He’s lucky that he keeps up with his cloths and doesn’t disgrace himself. Though he does still get caught crying when he thinks he’s alone, missing Two so much that it hurts.

Ah… he really did love her. She’d never treat him like this. He was her prince…

  
  
Being returned back to his original form would be a blessing, but the road getting there is only messy and full of shame. It’s a situation where you would say ‘poor thing’, but he doesn’t really deserve the pity. But maybe, when he can stretch his wings and fly away from it all, let his brain melt away and let everythng fade… he’ll be free.

Once, Mikhail tried to comfort him, only to have no reaction from Cent; he’s too scared of what Zero will do if he acknowledges being treated like a person. The reality was harsher than any flight of fantasy he could come up with.

“Mikhail! What are you even talking to?”

Not ‘who’. Cent has become an ‘it’, not even a ‘they’. Not like it deserves a gender, right? or even a name any more. Just a sword. Just a hole.   
  
  


Zero doesn’t even take cent on missions any more, just something to be waiting for her when she gets back to camp. A rusting sword, a wet hole. Anybody can use it or its asshole, but that’s dirty, why bother?

Sometimes, she leaves Cent out for public use in some town while they go to fight the nearby Intoners’ army. A dirty sack over its head hides its face from the public focus them on what really matters— its ragged holes. People marvel at all the surgery and the ugly scars, trying to work out if it’s a girl or a boy, both or neither, but it wails and sobs so beautifully and its piss-cunt is so new and novel.

When she’s done, Zero comes back to collect Cent and walks it through the town with the sack gone. However, now that everyone knows what they’ve been fucking, the atmosphere changes significantly. They were lucky to try such a beautiful young man! But whatever has it done to deserve such punishment? Suspicion instantly arises and the people who had been admiring start jeering.

_Rapist! Pig fucker! Sodomite! Boy-toucher!_

But some recognise it… and shout its name, booing it.

_We won’t forget how you betrayed Lady Two, Cent! Disgusting cunt!_

Ah, that’s what really makes it sob.  
  


When they make it back to camp, Zero decides that Cent’s hole is too dirty for her to want to deal with right now, so it doesn’t even get any attention from her either. It can’t complain or say anything. It’s what it deserves. She’s so cruel, but she’s right. If you don’t like your disciple, just change them until you do!

That’s the downside of getting hand-me-downs from your sisters.


	2. Two's Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worked on with Kuma (mahoukuma@Tumblr), blended together into something delicious.
> 
> Contains Two/Zero and Two/Cent.

There are too many points of divergence to know what happens for certain. This timeline is messy and chaotic, with outcomes just steps away from each other. The main point of conflict is what becomes of the Intoner Two, Cent’s beloved.  
  
A Two that's totally catatonic leads us to an abrupt end; Zero can simply use her body however she wants while Cent has to watch. This causes further breakdown, before Cent’s being merely gives in. Some say that this is the phenomenon of ‘dying of a broken heart’, but more study is required into the ability of Intoners and their Disciples to truly feel these emotions and whether they are true or not.

  
Taking us down a longer path, however, is Two having retained a small amount of her mental faculties… only to break down when she sees how dead Cent is behind the eyes, notices all his bruises, then feels his empty trousers and looks inside to find a ruined front hole partly turned inside-out. She feels the sodden cloth that he’s been dribbling piss into… and worst of all, he doesn’t have balls any more. Her darling has been castrated.  
  
_“We were going to have children, Zero! Why would you stop us?? Why is he like this? What did he do to deserve it!?”_  
  
She had blotted out his acts, forgotten everything.Two starts to cry her brain away.  
  
Zero grabs her cock. 

  
  
He’s so grotesque now, so haunted. Broken. Soon Two will be as well, but is it worth fighting if Cent will never be himself again? Z ero knows she has to kill Two but in her current state, she can't escape or do anything… so now she's dragging her along with Cent.

  
The two sleep together at camp, but it's more like Zero keeping them away from everyone else. They can't have sex with each other any more and both border on unresponsive most of the time. Two and Cent are like a pair of dolls to be laid down together and kept as a set; it seems to be some manner of comfort for them, but the sight of them in such a state leaves both Decadus and Octa uneasy.

  
There’s something wrong about it, they say. Something perverse. Either they should be used or they should be killed.

  
  
  
Zero takes their advice… by fucking Two far more than she does Cent. Two’s fine body does not go out for public use and is in nowhere near such a sorry state, but she remains deluded, broken. She becomes fixated on children, rubbing her bulged stomach when Zero is done with her and yet oblivious to the knowledge that it would never take.

  
When she manages to say something, she mostly burbles to Zero about their babies.  _What do you want to call them? Will we have lots? Please, Zero..._  all while Cent groans softly, mournfully, from the back of his throat.

  
_That’s what you would ask of me, Lady Two! We had our family. We had… our family…_  
  
He hurts so badly, but can’t find the words to express it outside of strangled sobbing.Just hopes that Zero will see his sore, agonisingly red pseudo-cunt and let him rest beside Two. Please, Zero. Let him rest or kill him. He’d lick Two’s cunt clean. He’d suck Zero’s cock clean. But Zero’s interested in her sister so much more— she fucks her raw and sobbing, flips her over and bounces off of her tight little ass... over and over and over, until the girl feels sullied all the way through.  
  
Could Zero collect them? Turn all of her sisters into her mindless toys before executing them all?


	3. Decadus' Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This section was written with Hinawa and Kuma (mahoukumas.tumblr.com).
> 
> Contains Decadus/Cent and Octa/Cent, with Cent finally having something of a nice time! Also some delicious Decadus mysophilia. Mm, sweaty. ❤︎

Decadus has to teach Cent how to be a pig— they’re in this together now. Cent needs to learn to try and enjoy it, or at least tolerate it somehow and he knows no finer masochist. He’s still reluctant to approach Octa but he knows that Decadus does, as nobody else in their party has less shame and even a wrinkly old man needs his ass eaten by a hunk, too.  
  
When asked, though, Octa is happy to help with Cent’s training. Learning to take Octa’s magnum dong and tolerate being touched by such a greasy old pervert... Cent’s face crumples as he spreads his ass and tries not to think too hard about it but oh god, he’s breathing in his ear and slobbering on it. He doesn’t know how to make that feel horny... not until Decadus just slightly re-angles Octa’s hips and he’s pressing right into the empty void of where his prostate used to be.  
  
Devoid of pleasure, he’ll just have to revel in that disgust and link it with Decadus praising him.  
  
Decadus being close is such a welcome feeling; he sits in front of Cent and instructs him, close enough to feel his body heat and hear his breath and realise how handsome he is, how good he smells, how his voice makes him shudder. It helps that Decadus knows those ancient tantric practises, how to link with Cent to make his heart beat fast and his face flush. He wished there was more to it but he'll get what he can take.

 

 _Good boy, just like that. You’re getting better at this, you know. Can you feel him deep inside you? Remember that. He’s scratching an itch, one that won’t go away. Imagine the itch..._ and Decadus kisses him, slow and deep so they breathe each other’s mouth-stink and breath, while Cent tries to summon this phantom feeling to be drummed by Octa...  
  
And he manages it! He winces and wriggles, his stomach tightening as if something is scrabbling inside his belly... and when Octa’s ridiculous prick straightens out his guts, his saggy balls smack against Cent’s smooth groin and he grunts in his ear, it’s such relief!  
  
Maybe it’s too much for him. He rocks back into Octa and needs more. He needs Decadus’ hand on his belly and his lips on his mouth... but Octa spunks himself before Cent is satisfied and he’s left squirming and frustrated.  
  
At least there’s some messy ass for Decadus to eat now.  
  
  
  
Decadus gets to suck Cent’s piss-cunt, even though it’s gross and used and not tight. He loves the taste and Cent wiggles with more longing than he’s ever felt when having his cock sucked before; it's not long before he becomes a compliant little toy, chasing that feeling of wanting to piss and scratch the sensitive passage. It’s this nasty taste of piss, raw flesh and stale cum all rolled into one. It’s literally just licking out Cent’s urethra and the sensation makes him squirm and whatever piss he may have been holding slops or squirts out.

  
And all the while, Decadus’ big, strong hands are running down Cent’s sides, holding his hips, smoothing over his thighs... it all feels so good! Who wouldn’t want to be compliant for such a wonderful feeling?  
  
He had no idea that Decadus could be such an amazing lover, that he could possibly know how to make a castrated, decocked little freak feel so amazing...  
  
He’d never realised how manly he was. Is Cent pathetic enough to fall for Decadus, of all people? .... yes. He is.  
  
  
  
Cent begs to suck Decadus’ filthy cock, only to gag and nearly vomit when he gets to it. So potent and manly, musky and rank, greasy and cheesy and sweaty for so long... but he has to have it! Cent is blind in his one track stupidity and Decadus’ stink only makes him stupider, burning away brain function until all he can do is moan and huff his thick pubes to try and acclimate.  
  
He can feel again! There’s something stupid and horny and physical in his savaged body that can _feel_ something! And he feels it while slobbering his way up Decadus’ prick while getting his nullo-cunt sucked on. It makes his muscles bear down so hard to try and squirt out piss that he just doesn’t have that he’s able to force out the last of his fuck-farts and the remnants of Octa’s potent cum, while pushing his asshole like fuck. If he wasn’t careful, he’d get haemorrhoids... but even if he did, Decadus would worship those too!  
  
There's something strange about that perverse love, that if things were sort of different he would love him (‘love’…huh? it’s a strange thought) no matter what. That can't be it. He just revels in how disgusting it all is. Surely?  
  
And it’s so disgusting. To see two pigs fucking stirs mixed emotions in Zero. It’s endearing to see they finally get along... but they’re also daring to enjoy themselves without permission! And another part of her wants to join on in with her horrible dick and give them something to cry about.  
  
  
  
When Decadus finally gets to sink his prick into Cent’s ass, only to not get that same full feeling that Octa achieves... Decadus has to go for the pee-pussy instead; Decadus eats Cent out and turns his ugly scars and bare groin into something really sensual. Enough to make Cent’s muscles twitch as if he still had a cock.  
  
Pseudo-dom Decadus is a side that his party had struggled to imagine beforehand, but he's only able to do this because Cent is so beneath him in their pecking order and nobody has ever been lower than him. It’s a new feeling, one that he doesn’t completely dislike.Decadus has a total brain melt when he tops and turns into a total macho breeder, absolutely pounds his ass senseless while crushing Cent beneath his weight and body stink but ahhh... Cent doesn’t care. He’s full of phantom sensation and dully wishes he could be knocked up by his pig-mentor. Stupid cunt.  
  
Cent begs for it.  
  
Zero rolls her eyes. She’s so fucking unimpressed, but that's all you can hope for. If you put pigs together, at least they'll fuck, right? And give you a bit of peace for a while.  
  
Decadus fucks him to the point where he has his first dry orgasm since being nulled. Needless to say, Cent is a barely-sentient heap, just making dumb cunt noises as he tries to make sense of what he felt, squirming his hips around and trying to scratch at his groin to find something to touch, but there's _nothing_. Then when Decadus scoops him up and calls him a pretty boy and a tight slut, _oh_ , how could he resist?  
  
Cent's first genuine smile in what feels like _ever_ spreads across his spaced out face.  
  
  
  
“Do you like him, my lady?” Decadus asks as he displays Cent to her. He’s twitching hard enough that his null-cunt seems to wink, his thighs and hips quivering... and he shoots a squirt of piss weakly down himself. A broad hand caresses his scar and Decadus’ cock flops out of Cent’s asshole with a squelch. It’s like they were made for each other.  
  
“Gross. Put that thing away, it’s dirty,” Zero scoffs. But she can’t look away from Cent’s new hole and now it’s developed. “Did it just spunk itself?”  
  
Decadus nods.  
  
“Super gross. I thought we took all of that out.”  
  
  
“It was dry, you see. He’s still trying to process it.”  
  
Zero scowls. “ _It_.”  
  
“... it, my lady,” he secedes. Cent is kissing at his neck, dumbly seeking some kind of reciprocation, some sort of affection. He’s getting stupider by the day.  
  
  
  
Decadus steps up to the plate for him; he gets to feel like a big chivalrous man and also nurture this guy who clearly can’t look after himself any more because of something _they_ did and he had a hand in. Perhaps he should feel more guilty about fucking him. But it’s hard to question the morality when Cent’s slobbering all over Decadus’ balls as he’s sniffing his stink and getting off on it. Cent is just... so handsome, so perfect.  
  
Zero berates him. Saying it's pointless to get attached to a gross thing like that... but that shame only makes him want to be with Cent and use him more. Decadus is so filthy he doesn't deserve a person. He didn't deserve Four. He just deserves 'things'; Zero's table scraps and a failed disciple just like him.  
  
They’re just failures meant for each other. A match made in ‘heaven’.


	4. (SCAT Bonus Chapter) Depth of Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musings with Kuma (mahoukumas.tumblr.com).

There are so many divergences within divergences that it becomes difficult to pin down the different ways in which Cent degrades.  
  
In one, we can observe Decadus feeding and cleaning Cent and making sure he simply doesn't shit himself. He puts them on the same bathroom schedule when Cent’s brain is nothing more than mush and wipes his ass, makes sure he’s presentable if Zero wants him... but she never seems to. She's content to watch.  
  
He's so useless that Decadus has to do almost everything for him.  
  
Poor thing. Cent would probably love being pampered and spoilt if he was really aware of it and give Decadus lots of lip, but... he’s so far gone, he squats with Decadus and even just _shitting_ seems to make the broken prince moan. But it’s impossible to tell if he’d always been a deviant or if it was new.

 

At one point, he messes himself in combat while in the field and Zero has had enough of his nonsense. Cent is so utterly mortified that he pretty much just BSODs and shuts down when Zero berates him while he has a stinking load of shit sat up against his ass. Decadus has a boner as he's forced to clean him up and pad not just his leaky, stretched out urethra but his ass as well. And to think how proud he had been! How cocky and beautiful, how he'd cared for his invalid intoner... Decadus pulls his trousers up over his padded ass and sighs as Cent wraps his arms around Decadus' beefy body for a shred of comfort. How could he resist?  
  
Cent snuffles into his shoulder and all Decadus can do for him is rub his back and tell him that it's alright. _Accidents happen. They'll work together to help him get his control back. He's been very stressed, so it's only better from here._  
  
He hopes so deeply that he speaks the truth.  
  
 _You can barely even tell it's there,_ Decadus reassures him and gives Cent's padding a squeeze.  



End file.
